UnderGround
by HRKandSNS
Summary: After reading: You may have constant nightmares where you are being eaten by a clown, chased by a rabid dinosaur, or where you're running for President in your underwear. So, read at your own risk. BTW, this is not a parody... or is it?


Disclaimer: We do not own CSI or any of the characters, however sharpaystwin11 and unothatimchill (aka Hailee and Sam) do own this story. FINALLY, WE OWN SOMETHING!

**the ruler wasnt working so just pretend there is a line here**

Grissom, Greg Sanders, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and Sophia Curtis sat in the break room, eagerly waiting for their shift to start.

"So, Grissom," Sophia said as she flipped her long blonde hair in a pathetic attempt to look attractive to Grissom, "would you like to go out with me for breakfast after work?"

Sara gave Sophia a deadly glare. "Look, he's mine you bitch…"

"What did you say?" Sophia asked.

"Uh… I said, 'look outside, there's a ditch." Sure enough, when Sophia looked outside, she saw Doc. Robbins and David digging a ditch and burying what appeared to be the dead body of the new assistant at the morgue…

"Oh, you're right," admitted Sophia.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sophia!" Grissom said as he snapped out of the daze he was in, "Were you saying something?" Sophia nodded. "Oh, sorry, I was too busy watching to grass grow to pay _any _attention to what you had to say."

"But, Grissom," Sophia began, "there's no grass in here!"

"Exactly."

An awkward silence occurred in the break room.

"BOOGA! BOOGA!" shouted Greg, in a desperate attempt to break the silence. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Ignore that."

"Has anyone seen Catherine?" asked Warrick, shrugging off Greg's sudden outburst.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Catherine said, entering dramatically as if on cue. "Lindsay had to be dropped off at my mother's and then I had to…" The CSI team listened to Catherine ramble on and on for the next half hour except for Greg, who was too busy blowing out his eardrums with his super cool emo music on his Ipod, and Warrick, who was staring at Catherine in wonder.

_She's so damn hott! _thought Warrick.

_Why'd Grissom have to go and shave? I like a rugged man, _thought Sara, staring at Grissom.

_I wonder what would happen if I jumped on Grissom and started making out with him right now, _thought Sophia, and smiled at Grissom.

_Why do they keep staring at me? Do I have something between my teeth? I did eat some roast beef this morning… _thought Grissom, trying to get the phantom roast beef out of his teeth.

_How does she get her hair like that? _thought Nick, staring at Catherine's bouncing hair.

_I hope that no one finds out what happens to me when I go underground, _thought Greg, bobbing his head to his music.

_Damn, how can they all stand to listen to me? Heck, I'm boring myself! I don't even know half of what I'm saying… Something about that girl… Whatserface… uh... Lindsay! Yeah, that's it! _Thought Catherine, droning on and on.

Catherine finally finished boring everyone to death and allowed Grissom to tell everyone their assignments.

"Okay, everyone, tonight all seven of us are going to be working on the same case because, lucky for the writers, there was only one crime committed in all of Las Vegas tonight," said Grissom to the team.

"That _is _convenient!" said Sara, smiling at the camera. Nick craned his neck, trying to see what Sara was staring at.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Nick, breaking Sara out of her trance. Sara turned to the team and smiled.

"You know," Cath pondered. "It would really suck if Ecklie suddenly decided to come with us."

"Yeah," agreed Nick. "That would kill any chance of fun."

"Hey, my beloved fans, guess what!" said Conrad Ecklie, sticking his shiny bald head in the door. "I've just decided within the last five seconds to go to the crime scene with you tonight!"

"Uh… why?" asked Grissom, curious as to why Ecklie would want to spend any more time with them.

"Oh, well, I wanted to find some small reason to break you team up again, and I figured that there was no better place to destroy a CSI then in his," Sara, Catherine, and Sophia glared at him, "or her own place of expertise!"

Everyone stared at Ecklie, their mouths slightly ajar and their eyes wide in shock.

"I mean… uh… um… I… uh… wanted to… um… evaluate your performances! Yeah, that's it!" said Ecklie, chuckling nervously.

Everyone in the room shrugged, and waited for Grissom to tell them where to go.

"Okay everyone, here's the address, see you all there!" said Grissom, putting his straw hat on his head.

The break room cleared until the only people left were Sara and Grissom.


End file.
